


Blow Me One Last Kiss

by Emono



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Date stamp this: the day Ray left AH, Light Angst, M/M, but otherwise just Ryan missing his boyfriend, just a little send off for Ray, slight analysis of why he left
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 07:04:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emono/pseuds/Emono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray had only been gone two weeks and Ryan felt like his heart was breaking.</p><p>-</p><p>“I miss you,” Ryan admitted. “Having you gone...I didn't know it would be this bad.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blow Me One Last Kiss

**My official last kiss to Ray. He will be missed in videos. Don't worry, guys, I'll still write him in fics. But I had to low a cheeky little kiss at him as he went. I encourage you all not to be sad! To be happy! Our boy is doing what he loves and we all want him happy. Let's all be the mature adults I know we are and keep a stiff upper lip (after we all have a nice big cry together ohgodguysbringitinletshugandblubber together)**

**Let me start the tears ... _now_**

 

* * *

 

 

Ryan’s bag was ten times heavier than usual. It felt like carrying solid lead and by the time he got home he was numb from his shoulder to his fingertips on the right side. He was clumsy unlocking the door and when he stepped inside he was only minorly comforted by the smell of home. He heard the overly familiar tapping of fingers on a controller and his heart clenched. Dark hair and bright green headphones were easily spotted over the back of the couch. Halo was on the screen and the burst of nostalgia only made it worse.

 

It had only been two weeks but he was washed out. Ryan had caught himself bringing his own coffee and a Monster to work every day, and each morning without fail he'd inevitably looked at the empty chair and given the energy drink to Kerry instead. He'd turned in his chair almost a dozen times to shoot a joke at his boyfriend but when he didn't find those dark eyes on his own he'd turned back in defeat. There was no one to give him a kiss after The Patch, no one pass by and squeeze his shoulder on the way to the bathroom or to drop a kiss on his cheek and ask him if wanted another Diet Coke...

 

Everyone in the office felt it the strongest when the clock hit 4:20. Five sets of eyes would roll, Michael already scoffing. The inevitable declaration of _just blaze! n_ ever came and five hearts sunk in unison, and it was the same _every day_. They had spent years together and they were in tune with one another, quirks meshed up until they were as natural as breathing. Two weeks and the hurt was fresh, the missing body like a missing limb that they still tried to use. Videos had to be heavily edited because they all called to Ray, saying his name with mirth to call attention to a joke before heaving a sigh and slumping into their chairs.

 

Ryan cover for Michael the other day during a Minecraft LP after the Lad had picked a dozen roses and had actually _looked_ for Ray to pretend to vomit all over them. It had taken Michael a painfully long minute to realize Ray wasn't there and the boy had choked on his breath, eyes welling up with tears he didnt' want to let fall in front of the guys.

 

“I-I gotta' piss,” Michael had muttered before retreating, Gavin wanting so badly to follow but had stayed when Geoff had muttered for him to let him have his moment alone.

 

Every video they started without some version of “let's play” belted out was one more video to kick them in the teeth.

 

But Ray wasn't gone. He was right here, on his couch, playing video games like nothing had changed.

 

“I know I kind of broke into your house but I wanted dinner and Tina wanted to go do something with her mom so she dropped me off early,” Ray rattled off, tongue darting out in concentration.

 

Ryan dropped his bag and went up to the couch, sighing shakily before he laid his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders. Ray leaned into him and hurried to finish the rough, easily taking the top score. He didn't join up with the next session right away. Instead he put down the controller and shucked his headphones. “How was your day at work, dear?”

 

“You're not there.”

 

Ray frowned and cocked his head back to look at the Gent. Ryan's face was a little blanched and his eyes were red at the edges. “Are you not sleeping, dude? Wanna' take a nap?”  
  


“I want-” Ryan pursed his lips. No, he couldn't ask for that. They'd had a long talk about it already, several long talks. He wouldn't ask Ray to come back. It was selfish and he'd promised himself before the announcement that he wouldn't keep his boyfriend from doing what made him happy. The fans had made Ray feel unwelcome, and he didn't agree with the younger man's word choices or attitudes but that didn't make him a _bad person_. Ray was just young, ignorant to some things, but he was good and warm and caring. Ryan desperately wished Ray would've listened more carefully, but his heart ached to know that the backlash had driven the Lad right out of the office that he considered his second home.

 

But streaming brought a smile to Ray's face in a way that LP-ing hadn't done in a while, so Ryan kept his mouth shut and shook his head.

 

“I miss you,” Ryan admitted. “Having you gone...I didn't know it would be this bad.”

 

“Come on, Rye, where did I go?” Ray grabbed his hand and pressed a kiss into the palm. “Where would I want to be besides right here? Just because I'm not with you at work, doesn't mean I've disappeared. Dude, we talked about this.”

 

“I know.” He was choking up now and he was ashamed of it. He hated his bleeding heart. “Could we try to get together for lunch? And maybe you can stay with Michael for a little this weekend? We're all...” _We're all broken up about you and if I have to see Gavin pop into the office only to collapse because his X-Ray isn't there one more time, I'll scream._ “We just miss having you around.”

 

Ray softened and turned around on his knees, leaning up to peck a kiss on his mouth. “Yeah. Yeah, we can do that.

 

 

 


End file.
